


Sexy Motorcycle

by Tortellini



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Adam Parrish Loves Ronan Lynch, Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Childhood Friends, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Dorkiness, Dorks, Dorks in Love, Epic Friendship, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Male Friendship, Romantic Friendship, Ronan Lynch Being an Asshole, Ronan Lynch Has Feelings, Ronan Lynch Loves Adam Parrish, Ronan Lynch is Bad at Feelings, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-13 00:02:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14738282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Gansey just tries to give Ronan some fashion advice. Why? Well why not. It didn't seem like that bad of an idea before Adam decided to do it too.Oneshot/drabble





	Sexy Motorcycle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Prince_Kaspar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prince_Kaspar/gifts).



Somehow, they were all arguing again. Gansey sighed. He was just trying to hold it together and make sure there was no blood drawn. Where was Noah when you needed him?

“Ronan,” He sighed. “Look, you have to change your shirt.”

Ronan looked down at his shirt indignantly. “What’s wrong with the way I dress?!”

“You know,” Adam interrupted, and both Ronan and Gansey turned to look at him. He didn’t seem to mind the attention. “Some people might say that all the black leather kind of makes you look like an evil villain—“

“Hey!”

“—but not me though, I think you look like a…uh, a sexy motorcycle.” He had the decency to blush.

“…Adam,” Gansey sighed. “Pull it together.”


End file.
